


Being Miserable

by immortalje



Series: He's What??? [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase is miserable
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: He's What??? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051568
Kudos: 5





	Being Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zoe
> 
> Companion to "He's What???"

Robert felt miserable. He had been sick the whole morning, puking out what felt like everything he ate during the last week.

It helped lying in Greg’s darkened office, being held close by the older man, feeling the warmth of his lover seep into him from where his head rested on Greg’s lap and where Greg’s hand was stroking over his back. It was also comforting to hear the older man’s voice. He didn’t really hear what his lover was saying, but he didn’t really care beyond hearing the familiar voice, that was all he needed to feel just a tiny bit better.

Vaguely he noticed Cameron and Foreman enter and leave in a hurry again, neither did he when Cuddy entered some time later and talked with House. Although he felt the comforting sound of Greg talking to him was missing, all that mattered was the feeling of Greg being there for him. Didn’t stop him from wishing Cuddy would just leave so his lover could start talking to him again.

Then again, maybe he should try some sleep. Greg’s lap was the perfect pillow. Why did he never notice that before? With that last thought, Robert closed his eyes and surrendered to the sleep that wanted to claim him. He knew that Greg would protect him. The last thing he heard before falling into the first available dream was Greg starting to talk to him again.


End file.
